User blog:CEDJunior/What Should Happen Regarding the Kidd/Natalya Angle
Forgive me for sounding like a broken record, but this current angle between Tyson Kidd and Natalya, as good as it is, is literally screaming for a heel turn for the Queen of Harts! I ask for forgiveness because I have gone on and on and on for most of this calendar year about how Natalya needs a heel turn, and out of all of the possible chances, this angle literally opens the door for one. There are two ways that WWE can go about this. Option A: The easy method would be to just have Natalya turn heel so she and Kidd can become a villainous power couple. They've done it before. Kidd and Natalya were quite the couple on ECW back in 2009, leading into aligning with David Hart Smith to form The Hart Dynasty later that year. The current angle has Natalya overly unwilling to help her husband cheat in his matches, but a scenario could have Nattie vent about the way she's been treated by Kidd, only to reveal her true colors when she blatantly helps Kidd win one his matches. This scenario would work better if this was a title match for Kidd, because it would really cement Natalya as a deceitful and conniving woman. When I think about it, this angle that I've mapped out sounds nearly similar to how Booker T and Sharmell became a heel power couple back in 2005. The difference was that in that scenario, Sharmell was the villainess and Booker acted like he was unaware of his wife's evil tactics, until he made a villainous swerve of his own as part of a set-up. ' Option B:' As good as Option A is, this option is one I really ''hope happens! The centerpiece of the current angle revolves around Kidd's jealousy of sorts over the success of his wife and the feeling that she's in her shadow. WWE could actually use this to reverse the heel/face roles, and have Natalya as the heel wife bossing around her babyface husband. A scenario that plays over and over in my head could have Kidd losing a match and Natalya enters the ring to appear to show her husband some comfort. But out of nowhere, the evil Natalya slaps Kidd out of anger for losing, among other reasons that she can think of. Part of Natalya's heel role could have her constantly throw her ''Total Divas ''success in Kidd's face, and she could act as a jealous villainess as well; threatening any other Diva who even ''thinks about talking to Kidd. This was actually how Nattie's 2012 feud with Kaitlyn got started; she saw Kaitlyn talking to Kidd and she flat out accused her of flirting with him. It's not even December yet, but a prediction I have for 2015 is that Natalya will turn into a villainess in the New Year, and return to the Divas Championship picture. This angle with Kidd really isn't elevating her, though I think it would be much easier to stomach if she was a heel. Category:Blog posts